<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aaron and Eric (Pre-Apocalypse) by Aaricwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451731">Aaron and Eric (Pre-Apocalypse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaricwriter/pseuds/Aaricwriter'>Aaricwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaricwriter/pseuds/Aaricwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Eric’s story from before the apocalypse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron/Eric Raleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting at the Airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. </p><p>Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*beep beep beep*<br/>
Aaron rolled over in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He put an end to the excessive beeping of his alarm with a groan. It was 4:00 in the morning, and Aaron was definitely not a morning person. After lying in his bed for five minutes, working up the gumption to start his day, he decided a stress free time at the airport was worth the effort. </p><p>Today was the day he would fly out to the Niger Delta for his NGO work. He was 22 and in law school, but over summer break he had an opportunity to work for an NGO supplying much needed resources to a community in Africa. His one true goal in life was to help others; through the NGO and practicing law, he would be able to do just that. </p><p>Aaron stepped out of the shower and into his uniform. He was in no rush as he had packed everything he needed the night before; as a child, being disorganized or late could lead to conflict between him and his overly strict mother. He did not give a second thought to leaving his family behind, and took a moment to read over his itinerary he had received at his briefing. His flight departed at 6:45, and the airport was not too far from his DC apartment.</p><p>He looked forward to seeing Africa and meeting new people. His studies made it difficult to make new friends and explore DC, as he was originally from Vermont. He knew that no matter what dangers he faced on his mission, he would have his team’s backs. After looking over his flight information one last time, he gathered his things and made his way to his car. </p><p>Aaron made it through security with ease, and with that, he let out a sigh of relief. When he got to his gate, he put in his headphones and closed his eyes. He knew he would have time to grab a bite to eat before boarding and had no intentions of falling asleep... which was exactly what he did. </p><p>“Now boarding Group A. Now boarding Group A,” said the lady at the front of the gate. </p><p>Aaron jolted out of his sleep. </p><p>“Shit!” He exclaimed. His stomach growled from his lack of breakfast. Of course today of all days he would be unprepared. </p><p>“You okay there?” A voice came from beside him. Aaron looked over at the red head smiling and sitting next to him. </p><p>He chuckled a bit, “Yeah I must have fallen asleep. How long was I out? I was planning on grabbing some breakfast... so much for that.” Aaron ran his fingers through his curls and rubbed his face once more. </p><p>“You have been out probably for the last half hour, but that means you must have needed it. Here, I have half of a bagel if you’re interested.” The man pulled out a bagel wrapped in paper and some cream cheese with a knife. </p><p>“Oh bless you,” Aaron replied with a grin. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Absolutely! My name is Eric by the way. Eric Raleigh.” The man stuck his hand out for Aaron to shake, and he gladly took it. He had to compliment himself on his judgment of character, and he decided from that small interaction that Eric was special. He had the brightest smile Aaron had ever seen, and his dark brown eyes emulated kindness. </p><p>“I’m Aaron. Aaron Thomas,” He answered. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Aaron. Judging by your uniform I am assuming you are a part of the Niger Delta mission?”</p><p>“You got it. I don’t remember seeing you at the briefing.” </p><p>“Aaron, I am offended!” Eric replied sarcastically. “No I am a part of the medical team. I am a med student trying to get some experience in the field.” </p><p>“Oh okay, gotcha. Where are you fr-“</p><p>Aaron was interrupted by the woman at the front desk. “Now boarding Group C. Boarding Group C.” </p><p>Eric glanced down at his ticket. “Well that would be me.” </p><p>“Same here,” Aaron replied with a smile. He took the last bite of his bagel and stood next to Eric in line. </p><p>On the plane, he kept his eyes up on the seat numbers. Once he found his seat and popped his bag in the overhead compartment, he sat down next to the window. To his surprise, a familiar red head sat next to him. </p><p>“I guess it’s fate,” said Eric with a smile. </p><p>“I guess so,” Answered Aaron, matching Eric’s smile. </p><p>On the flight Aaron and Eric discussed their career paths and what led them to join the mission. Eric was originally from a small farm in Virginia and went to college for pre med. </p><p>Eric was intrigued by Aaron from the moment he set eyes on him. A man who looked so put together, yet oversleeps in an airport of all places. Eric learned that Aaron was from Vermont and had studied law. By chance, the two of them wound up in DC to pursue their careers. Aaron was attending law school and interning for a democratic campaign, while Eric obtained a nursing position in a hospital in the city. </p><p>The two of them talked and joked for hours on the flight and discovered they both enjoyed the same movies. For the last few hours they watched their favorite movie on the screen attached to the seat. Aaron knew at least one person would have his back out there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Africa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Eric’s relationship develops on their NGO mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Aaron woke up and packed for the trip, the sun was already beating down on his skin brutally. </p><p>“This is definitely the wrong climate for someone with my hair color” Eric said with a smile, his red hair shining brightly in the African sun. </p><p>“I just want to get moving.” Aaron replied anxiously. “Let’s go see what the plan is.”</p><p>Aaron and Eric shuffled past their fellow teammates. One ran his shoulder into Eric’s as he moved through, it didn’t look accidental. Aaron was about to say something when the the officers began calling off names and assignments. Eric kept his eyes firmly on the ground. </p><p>As chance would have it, Aaron and Eric were to ride in the same vehicle on the way to the village. </p><p>“Glad I get to have such an experienced medical professional riding with me” Aaron playfully nudged Eric. </p><p>“Yeah right, I have told you I am a student, right?” Eric joked, “I just hope I’m ready.” </p><p>“I’m sure you will be great. I mean no offense but hopefully your services won’t be required too often”</p><p>At that Eric laughed, “I mean I can’t disagree, but some minor bumps and bruises would be nice. Just don’t go having a heart attack on me now.”</p><p>Aaron just smiled and shook his head. He and Eric grabbed their large guns and made their way to the jeeps. Once he was in, he gave Eric a hand up as well. </p><p>******** ******** ******** ******** ********</p><p>An hour an 23 minutes into the drive, Aaron’s anxious thoughts proved accurate. The Jeep carrying five of their fellow teammates spontaneously went up in flames. </p><p>“Oh God, what the hell!” Eric exclaimed as he rose from his position. </p><p>The heat from the blast surrounded them as the Jeep came to a screeching halt on the desert floor. </p><p>“Land mine.” Inferred Aaron. </p><p>“Raleigh! We need you! Now!” </p><p>Eric quickly sprung into action. With great urgency, he pulled out his medical kit and ran towards the blaze. </p><p>“Aaron grab the other kit there! The red one!” </p><p>Aaron did not have to be told twice. He jumped out of the side with the same quick pace as Eric and followed his lead. For some reason he felt he could follow Eric anywhere. </p><p>The blaze grew more intense as they ran towards it. When they reached the scene, Eric began pulling the injured men and women away from the fire. </p><p>“We have to get them away from the Jeep in case it goes up! Well more than it already has.” </p><p>Once the survivors were free, Eric and the other doctors and nurses began their work bandaging, cauterizing, and cleaning wounds. </p><p>Aaron did his best following orders from Eric, whether it involves holding pressure or fetching equipment. Luckily they were about ten minutes from the next way station. After treatment, the team made their way to safety. </p><p>At the way station, the injured were being taken care of, and plans were being updated. When Aaron was dismissed, he found Eric sitting on the bunk, his head buried between his knees. </p><p>“Hey,” Aaron said softly. “Long day?” </p><p>“Ha, you could say that. I’m just glad everyone is okay.” </p><p>“They are thanks to you.”</p><p>“And a shit ton of luck.” </p><p>“You were good out there! Trust me, you deserve the credit.” </p><p>“Thanks Aaron. I appreciate it. More than you know.” Eric said with gratitude in his warm, brown eyes. </p><p>“Ugh well I need some food.” Eric broke the silence, “I am starving, and surprisingly, have zero bagels on me.”</p><p>Aaron threw his head back and laughed, “you are never going to let that go, are you?” </p><p>“Yeah, no chance,” replied Eric with another blinding smile. </p><p>With that, Eric left for where dinner was being served. Not long after, Aaron could hear a large amount of noise coming from the same direction. Out of curiosity, he rose to his feet and listened closely.</p><p>Eric was at the center of the crowd, or rather three of his fellow teammates surrounding him.</p><p>“What can I do for you?” Said Eric, minding his own business and picking up an apple. </p><p>“You see my friends and I don’t really feel comfortable sharing a space with you.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Eric inquired, not looking up. He could already predict the answer. </p><p>“I’m not going to sleep in the same space as a faggot like you. Who knows what disgusting things you get up to in your spare time.” The man accused, poking Eric in the chest.</p><p>Eric’s cheeks flushed with shame. He had heard his fair share of nasty comments, often having to face them alone. Without missing a beat, Eric replied, “Well I’ve heard the desert is very nice outside this time of year. Maybe you should set up camp there?” </p><p>The leader of the group stepped forward, his face red with rage. “Fucking queer, Someone ought to teach you a lesson.” He grabbed Eric’s wrist and twisted it. He let out a gasp as that wrist had a slight burn from the explosion. “Good thing I’m here to put you in your place.” </p><p>Aaron immediately stepped into action. Even though the leader and his crew had their arms and legs wrapped in bandages, he was not afraid to fight back for his friend. This was personal. </p><p>He stepped between them. His back to Eric. “Get away from him. Now. I don’t know why you’re here, but I’m here because I don’t like bullies, especially not bigots like yourselves. He saved your lives today and fixed you up. You owe him. Now walk away, and mind your own damn business.” By this point Aaron had separated the men from Eric, and with one final spit in both of their directions, they left. </p><p>Without a word, Eric nodded to Aaron as if he wanted to say thank you but didn’t have the words. A blush still crossed his face and his eyes, once filled with life, burned holes into the ground. He stumbled back through the crowd and made his way to the bunk. </p><p>Aaron tried to put his hand on Eric’s shoulder, but he moved too quickly. “Give us some space... please.” Not wanting to cause more drama, especially not with the officers, the people dispersed leaving Eric and Aaron alone in the quarters. </p><p>Once again Eric had his head in his knees and his hands were massaging the back of his neck as if trying to relieve the tension from the encounter. Aaron sat next to him. The silence was deafening. Aaron wasn’t sure if he should reach out to him. He decided words would provide the most comfort without being intrusive.</p><p>“Hey. This might be a stupid question, but are you okay?” </p><p>Eric lifted his head and chuckled bitterly, “I don’t know why I’m surprised,” he sighed, “bigots are everywhere these days.” </p><p>“I’m sorry if I stuck my nose where it didn’t belong back there. I-“</p><p>“Oh Aaron, you really don’t need to apologize. I have been dealing with this shit for years. It was nice having someone there for me for once. I was a little overwhelmed, and I didn’t thank you properly.” </p><p>“No thanks necessary. I just wanted to know you were okay. Also... this may be none of my business, but are you gay?”</p><p>Eric’s smiled, “Yes, I am gay. I have a boyfriend back home. He didn’t want me to come on this mission in the first place. He worried I would run off with another man.” </p><p>Aaron smiled timidly at Eric as if he had something to say.</p><p>“Are you okay, Aaron?”</p><p>“Yeah it’s just... I’m gay too.” Eric gave Aaron the biggest smile he had seen thus far. It was probably the most positive reaction he had received in his life. “This doesn’t come natural does it?” Aaron ran a hand through his hair, and Eric put a firm hand on his shoulder. </p><p>They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. “Look at us!” Exclaimed Eric, “I knew there was something special about you.” </p><p>“So if you don’t mind me asking, how did your family take it?”</p><p>Eric took a breath, Aaron’s piercing blue eyes made him want to tell him everything. “What’s left of my father’s family lives in Poland. I wish I got to know them better. My mother’s family is also very Jewish and very traditional. They still live out on the farm I told you about. I swear they’re like a cult. I can’t tell you the last time I visited them.” Eric stared off into space for a beat, “I’m lucky though. My parents and my grandma are very accepting. I’m not sure what I would have done without them... How about you?” Aaron looked down. “I mean only if you want to.”</p><p>Aaron was fidgeting with his hands, “Yeah, so my dad left my brother and I when I was five. My, uh, my mom got pretty into drinking after that. Things just got worse after she found out I was gay. Ironically, she was a very religious woman. Church was hell, and the days mom went out drinking...my brother was just like her. He could do no wrong, but me?” by now his hands were shaking. “Well you get the picture. I left as soon as I graduated.” Aaron sniffed and let out a shaky breath. “Sorry I’m such a bummer. I’m supposed to be cheering you up.” </p><p>Eric laughed and gave Aaron’s hands a squeeze. “We can be there for each other. How about that?” </p><p>Aaron wiped his eyes and chuckled, “Sounds great.” He patted Eric’s shoulder, “Thank you, for everything. I want you to know that you were amazing today, and you deserve better.” </p><p>Eric’s eyes watered, “I really appreciate that, thank you, really. So do you.” Aaron’s eyes instantly lit up. </p><p>As if on cue, people started to trickle in, and Aaron and Eric settles down for the night, thankful they were able to confide in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Africa, Aaron and Eric spend time together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Mentions of violence </p><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 14 months since Africa, and Aaron and Eric continued to keep in touch. They even planned a weekly Spaghetti Night on Fridays. For Aaron, this was the highlight of his week. His studies and internships kept him busy, but from time to time, loneliness would set in, and he would miss the time he spent with Eric. He had tried dating, but nothing ever stuck. </p><p>Today was Saturday, and Aaron had planned a game night with his friend Fatima from university, Eric, and Eric’s boyfriend, Nate. </p><p>Aaron didn’t like Nate much. For one, he was very manipulative of Eric. It seemed the longer Eric was with him, the more his self confidence declined. He noticed that Eric would apologize more and open up less. It had gotten to a point where Aaron wanted to confront them both about it, but that was sure to be an uncomplicated situation for both parties. </p><p>He cared about Eric, hell, Eric was his best friend. He felt like he could be himself around Eric and vice versa. Nate constantly made Eric defend and prove himself, and often was not supportive of him. Aaron just wanted Eric to have everything he deserved. In fact, Aaron had developed feelings for Eric that stretched beyond friendship— not that he would mention this to Eric, his friendship was too important, and he didn’t want to put Eric in an uncomfortable position. </p><p>Aaron was finishing up some final details in his apartment for the guests. He straightened the picture on the bookshelf of him and Eric at his favorite sandwich shop in DC. Like clockwork, there was a knock at his door. He made his way over to the door and opened it with a smile. Fatima was in the doorway holding a bottle of wine in her hand. </p><p>“Maybe if we can get Nate drunk enough he’ll ease up on Eric a bit.” Fatima stepped into the apartment and set the wine on the kitchen counter. “Speaking of easing up, I am very suspicious of the fact we haven’t had a shit ton of policy assignments this week. Maybe Professor realized his assignments are considered cruel and unusual punishments.” </p><p>“That’ll be the day.” Aaron replied with a smirk. Fatima was the brightest student in his policy classes by far. She was studying to be an immigration lawyer, and was Aaron’s favorite study buddy.</p><p>Before they could discuss school anymore, there was another knock at the door. “Fatima, do you mind getting the door, I have to check on the pizzas.” </p><p>“Sure thing!”</p><p>As Aaron was taking his homemade pizzas out of the oven, he could see Nate and Eric walk through the doorway.</p><p>“Did you bring the garlic bread?” Aaron shouted from the kitchen.</p><p>Eric scoffed, “Of course! What kind of a friend would I be if I didn’t bring my grandma’s famous garlic bread?” </p><p>Aaron made his way over to his friends. He gave a handshake to Nate, who seemed to give him a look of indifference with a hint of annoyance. </p><p>He then moved on to Eric, giving him a tight hug. He swore he could feel Eric wince and tense up. He looked tired. </p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah. I had to perform CPR a few times last night. It’s crazy how sore nursing makes you.” Eric joked.</p><p>Nate chimed in, “How about we open that bottle of wine?” </p><p>Aaron snapped back to reality, “Oh yeah definitely! I can’t wait to get my hands on some of that garlic bread.”</p><p>The rest of the night went smoothly. They first played “Spoons”, and Eric won four out of the six games. After two bottles of wine, they moved on to charades. Aaron and Eric were partners against Fatima and Nate. While Aaron and Eric were on fire, Nate and Fatima seemed to be falling short. Though most of them stopped drinking, Nate opened a second beer from Aaron’s fridge; Fatima blamed their loss on his excessive drinking. </p><p>Fatima was the first to leave. She kissed Aaron on the cheek and waved goodbye to Eric and Nate. </p><p>“Leave it to Nate to get drunk on game night. Make sure Eric drives home, not Nate.” Aaron nodded his head and gave her shoulder a squeeze. </p><p>“Will do. Take it easy on the studying. I need my study buddy sharp and ready to go!” </p><p>Fatima gave a mix between a laugh and a scoff, “pssh, I’m always sharp! Night!” </p><p>He closed the door and looked back at the living room couch. Nate had his hand in Eric’s red hair. His shoulders tense. He could not tell what Nate was saying to Eric. </p><p>“So Eric, do you work tomorrow?” </p><p>They both turned their attention back to Aaron. “No, thank goodness. I’ve met my hours this week. I will be glad to have a normal nights rest tonight. How about we head back, Nate?” </p><p>Nate gave a grunt in agreement, “Sounds good to me.” </p><p>Eric took Nates keys and helped him stand up. They made their way to the door and Eric turned around. “This was really fun, Aaron. And you are also a fantastic chef.” </p><p>“Right back at you. That bread was the best food I’ve had in a while. My compliments to grandma Raleigh, of course.” </p><p>At that, Eric smiled. Nate groaned, “Well I better get him back. Thanks again! See you Friday!” </p><p>“See you soon, Eric!” </p><p>******************************************</p><p>Aaron cleaned up the rest of the apartment and changed into his pajamas; it had been about four hours since everyone had left. Not five minutes after he got into his bed and laid his head down, he heard a frantic knock at the door. Groaning, he turned the lights on and headed to the door. Not caring that he was in his night clothes, he opened the door. What was on the other side made his stomach drop. </p><p>In his doorway stood Eric. His eyes bruised and bloodshot. Tears carving their way down his cheeks. Blood was smeared on a bruised cheek and dripping from his nose onto his split lip. If that wasn’t bad enough, bruises lined his neck. He let out a choked sob. </p><p>“I’m so so-sorry. I-I didn’t know what to do. I had to get out of there.” At this point he was shivering. </p><p>Without hesitation, Aaron wrapped just arms around Eric’s shoulders and led him slowly through the doorway to his bathroom. </p><p>“God Eric, don’t ever be sorry. Is it okay if I clean you up a bit? You don’t have to tell me what happened right now, okay? Just let me take care of you and we can talk later, yeah?” </p><p>“Th-thank you.” He choked out. </p><p>Aaron rested a hand on Eric’s shaking shoulders, and with the other, he took a washcloth and put it under warm water. As delicately as he could, he began washing Eric’s face. His once cheerful eyes bloodshot and lifeless. </p><p>Aaron moved his hand from Eric’s shoulders and gently took his hand into his own. “Looks like I got most of it. Are you hurt anywhere else?” </p><p>Eric didn’t meet Aaron’s eyes as he lifted up his sweater. Bruises littered his stomach, and Aaron assumed this wasn’t the first time, thinking back to when Eric winced in his kitchen earlier that night. </p><p>“Shit.” That’s all he could muster up as tears grew in his eyes. “Let’s get you into something more comfortable, okay? I think you should stay here tonight.” </p><p>Eric whimpered once again, “Please.” </p><p>Aaron nodded sadly and helped Eric to his bedroom. He sat him on the bed and went to his drawers. He dug around for the most comfortable T-shirt and pants he could find. He handed the clothes to Eric. </p><p>“I’ll give you some privacy, and we can talk when you feel comfortable. Do you want anything to drink? I have some tea that might help your throat.” </p><p>Eric gave Aaron a weak smile. “Tea would be lovely.” He sniffed and shakily stood up. </p><p>Aaron closed the door behind him and put his hand over his mouth. He felt his knees shake. ‘How could anyone do that to Eric?’ He thought. </p><p>The silence in the apartment was deafening as Eric changed and Aaron brewed the tea. After a few moments, Eric emerged from the room and made his way to the couch in the main room. Aaron carefully walked over with two mugs of tea in his hands. He sat down next to Eric and handed him the mug. </p><p>“Do you feel comfortable telling me what happened?” Asked Aaron as he draped a blanket over Eric’s shoulders.</p><p>“Um, yeah,” he took a sip of tea and a deep breath, “when Nate and I got back to his place, he wanted to have sex. I, uh, wasn’t really in the mood, and I let him know that... apparently that wasn’t the answer he was looking for.” A tear made it’s way down his face. “He-he was really drunk from the party, and he just got all worked up. Saying I was useless and good for nothing else. He, um, he started hitting me.” By this point, his words were coming out in small gasps. “I tried to fight back, I really did, but Nate was so drunk, and I couldn’t stop him. He just kept hitting me, and he-he ch-choked me for a second... I’m not sure what happened next, but I knew I had to get out. I knew you would be safe. I-I’m sorry for bursting in all of a sudden, but I couldn’t think of anyone else. I-“ </p><p>Aaron silenced his apologies by pulling him into a hug. “Shhh, hey, it’s okay, Eric. Really. You do not need to apologize for this. Ever.” Eric nodded into his shoulder, still crying. “I’m here for you, okay?” </p><p>They stayed like that for a few minutes. Until Eric pulled away. He wiped his eyes and gave Aaron’s hand a squeeze. “Thank you, for everything.” </p><p>“Of course, you’re my best friend. Make yourself at home in my room, I’ll take the couch. I can even make bagels for breakfast tomorrow!” Aaron winked. This earned a small smile from Eric who thanked him for the umpteenth time that night. </p><p>After making sure his friend was comfortable, he turned the lights out and tried to fall asleep. He knew both of them would be tossing and turning for most of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Eric exchange ‘I love you’s.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric had just drained the water from the pasta when he heard the knock at his apartment door. Setting the strainer on top of the pot on the stove, he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and hurried to answer the door. It was Friday night, which meant spaghetti and a movie with Aaron. It was also the one thing Eric greatly anticipated. </p><p>Though Aaron had never shown any interest in him beyond friendship, Eric still harbored a massive crush on the other man. He loved their friendship, loved that Aaron considered him his best friend, but Eric felt he would always ache for more. After everything that happened with Nate, Eric needed time to heal and process what had happened. Aaron had been there every step of the way. From the day they met it had always been Aaron who had his back. </p><p>As the door opened, Aaron held up a bottle of red wine and a DVD. Eric laughed as he saw the cover, not even needing to read the title. "’Titanic’? Seriously?"</p><p>"It's a classic!" Aaron argued as he handed Eric the wine and followed him inside.</p><p>"It's from the 90's, Aaron," Eric chuckled, taking the wine into the kitchen to pull the cork and let it breathe. "You can't call it a classic until it's at least 40 years old."</p><p>"I can, I did, I will." Aaron argued as he shed his coat and took a seat at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Smells great. I'm starving."</p><p>"You say that every week," Eric couldn't help but smile, appreciating the compliment, even though he'd heard it several dozen times by now.</p><p>"That's because it always smells great...and I'm always starving. At least you'll know when it's not cooked right because I won't tell you how good it smells."</p><p>Eric rolled his eyes dramatically, still smirking and went back to finishing up the cooking. </p><p>While Eric was gone, Aaron looked over the dining room, looking at the set of photos on the wall. He recognized Eric’s parents and of course his grandmother. Before he was able to examine other photos he was disturbed by the commotion behind him. He turned around and saw Eric putting the porcelain bowl full of tomato sauce next to another one full of steaming spaghetti he brought a little while before.</p><p>As he served up two bowls with noodles and homemade spaghetti sauce, Aaron went to the TV to load the DVD in the player and get it started. Eric pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and set a piece in each bowl. Aaron joined him in the kitchen to pour the wine, then both carried their glass and bowl into the living room and settled on the couch to watch the movie while they ate.</p><p>As usual, Aaron got up to get seconds, and brought the wine bottle back with him, refilling both their glasses. Eric tucked his feet up under him as he sipped his wine, and eventually reached for the blanket on the back of the sofa to throw over his lap. Aaron looked at him curiously. "You cold?"</p><p>"A little," Eric nodded with a small laugh. "You'd think the wine would keep me warm."</p><p>"Come here," Aaron said softly, shifting a little so that Eric could move over and curl up against his side.</p><p>Eric was grateful that the lights were dimmed and that he'd had a glass and a half of wine to hide his blush as he moved to the other side of the couch and pressed into Aaron's side. Aaron wrapped his arm around Eric's shoulder for added warmth and Eric shared his blanket with the other man.</p><p>Being this close to Aaron was doing nothing to allay Eric's feelings for him. He could smell the other man's cologne, feel the warmth of his body... He fit perfect there beside him. It was agony to be so close to someone you were in love with and know they had permanently friend-zoned you.</p><p>"You want more wine?" Aaron asked, breaking Eric out of his reverie.</p><p>Eric dropped his head against Aaron's shoulder, smirking up at him. "You trying to get me drunk?"</p><p>A ghost of a grin formed on Aaron's lips as he looked down at Eric. "Why? Is it working?"</p><p>Eric raised his eyebrows a little. "What if I say yes?"</p><p>Aaron didn’t answer, he just pulled Eric closer. The two continued to watch the movie, occasionally cracking jokes. When the credits began to roll, Eric didn’t want to leave Aaron’s side. After a few moments Eric softly said, “I should probably start cleaning up.” Still in his position next to Aaron. </p><p>The two reluctantly got up and let go of each other. Aaron insisted on helping Eric with dishes, and Eric didn’t have the heart to oppose him. So Aaron rolled up his sleeves and started to wash the dishes. Eric stood next to him, drying them. He wasn’t sure if the warm feeling inside was from all the wine or from the sheer comfortability with the taller man, but he decided just to enjoy it for now. He was watching Aaron as his hands were deep in the sink, scrubbing the pan and he couldn’t help but smile at how good it felt to be around Aaron.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t be doing this,” Eric said, as he put away the plate he just dried.</p><p>“It’s ok,” Aaron said, “I like doing dishes. It makes me feel like I’m washing away all the problems of the day.” he said and looked at Eric. “I know it sounds stupid.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t,” he smiled. “How was work, anyway?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t even ask,” Aaron laughed slightly.</p><p>After all the dishes were put away, Eric leaned against the counter facing Aaron. Their faces illuminated by the warm lamps in Eric’s living room and the candles in the kitchen. </p><p>Aaron had the look in his face where it seemed like he wanted to say something. Eric was just about to tease him about it when Aaron spoke up.</p><p>“Eric... I-I love you.” His eyes fixed on Eric’s face. </p><p>Eric smiled and embraced the warm feeling these words brought him as he processed them. </p><p>“I’ve had a hunch,” he chuckled. </p><p>Aaron laughed too and looked down at the floor. He sniffled and took a step closer to Eric, his eyes watering as if all of his emotions were finally breaking free all at once. Then, Aaron leaned in to kiss him. Eric's mind stopped processing thought at that point, and all he could focus on was the feel of the other man's lips on his. It just felt right. </p><p>Tentatively reaching up with his free hand, Eric held Aaron in place by the back of his neck, shifting slightly for a more comfortable angle as he opened his mouth against Aaron's.</p><p>Aaron stopped the kiss long enough to take the wine glass from Eric's hand, and set both glasses on the counter before he turned back to the other man, wrapping both arms around his slender frame and leaning in to resume the kiss.</p><p>"You're kissing me," Eric murmured between soft kisses.</p><p>"Mhm," Aaron hummed back. "Should I stop?"</p><p>"Don't even think about it," Eric answered, fingers sliding into the soft, wavy curls as the kiss deepened. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage as he tasted a mixture of wine, spaghetti, garlic bread, and something purely Aaron in the kiss. Aaron hummed softly after a heady moment and rested his forehead against Eric's with a goofy grin on his face.</p><p>Eric looked into Aaron’s eyes and smiled softly. “Would you like to dance?” he asked and glanced towards the living room. </p><p>“I’m not much of a dancer,” Aaron admitted.</p><p>“I’ll teach you then,” Eric smiled and led Aaron out of the kitchen and into the living room. They walked into the living room and Eric turned towards Aaron. He turned on the radio just as “Starman” by David Bowie began playing. He put his hands on Aron’s hips and smiled softly.</p><p>“Just follow my lead,” he said and started moving. Against all odds, Aaron seemed to be quite natural and soon they were looking into each other’s eyes, completely lost in the moment.</p><p>“You know,” Eric said softly, “we could have rescheduled since you had such a hard day. I didn’t know.”</p><p>“No way,” Aaron smiled. “Spaghetti Friday was the only thing that kept me going today. I was looking forward the whole day to see you again.”</p><p>Eric smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Aaron’s lips. The room filled with silence, but two men were too focused on each other to notice. He placed his head on Aaron’s shoulder and they slow danced in silence yet for a while, enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>“I really don’t want to go,” Aaron said into the silence of the room.</p><p>Eric looked up and cupped Aaron’s cheek softly. “Then don’t. Stay… if you want.”</p><p>Aaron leaned in and they kissed again, softly and sweetly. Then Eric took Aaron’s hand and led him into his bedroom, closing the door behind them. </p><p>An hour and half later they were lying in Eric’s bed, his head on Aaron’s chest, listening to other man’s heartbeat. Aaron had his arm over Eric, stroking little circles in Eric’s back. This was everything he could have ever asked for. It felt so natural. </p><p>Before he fell asleep in Aaron’s arms, he felt the other man kissing the crown of his head and wishing him goodnight. Everything was falling into place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron looks back on his favorite dates with Eric.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first rays of sunlight streamed through the blinds in Aaron’s bedroom. It was 5:40, five minutes before Eric’s alarm was about to go off telling him it’s time to get ready for work. The sun illuminated Eric’s smooth cheekbones and lit his copper hair on fire. He was perfect. Aaron sighed to himself, reaching his arm over Eric, pulling his warm back into his chest. Burying his tousled head into the pillow behind Eric’s neck, he breathed in his scent. Aaron wanted these five minutes to last forever. He planted a kiss to Eric’s head and then the back of his neck, his hand caressing Eric’s chest. He took the last minutes of rest to reminisce on his favorite dates with Eric. Automatically, his mind turned to their most recent date. <br/>******************************************<br/>It was a pretty basic date, but in his opinion Eric could make anything magical. Aaron left to pick up Eric at his apartment so they could walk to the restaurant. As he went to knock on the door, he couldn’t help but smile. He loved spending time with Eric. He had never felt like this about anyone before. </p><p>Aaron waited a moment before the door opened. As usual, Aaron lost his breath when Eric stood there. He had on a very cozy looking brown sweater and his favorite blue jeans. His warm eyes crinkling on the sides as he smiled at Aaron. All Aaron could do was take a loving breath and look his boyfriend up and down with admiration as he was engulfed by the comforting smell of Eric and his apartment. </p><p>He was brought back to reality when Eric spoke to him with a smirk, “Well don’t you look handsome, Mr. Thomas.” </p><p>Aaron’s blue eyes lit up, “I could say the same about you, Mr. Raleigh. You ready to head out, love?” </p><p>“Yep! Just let me check if I turned off all of the lights.” Eric looked around the apartment for a moment and headed back out to Aaron. He took his hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He would never get tired of Aaron’s smile. </p><p>Dinner had been perfect to say the least. When Aaron was with Eric, the rest of the world just disappeared and it was just the two of them. </p><p>Next on their agenda was a movie. Aaron had insisted they watch the new horror movie playing at the theater across from the restaurant. Not being able to resist Aaron, Eric reluctantly agreed. He thought all horror movies were filled with the same cliches. </p><p>“All common sense flies out the window during horror movies! Like of course nothing good will happen when you investigate a scary noise in a dark basement.” </p><p>Aaron snorted, “Maybe you’ll be pleasantly surprised. Don’t knock till you’ve tried it!” </p><p>Eric rolled his eyes and smiled, “Only for you I suppose.” He combed his thin hands through Aaron’s curly hair. </p><p>“Aw thanks babe. You’re so brave.” Snickered Aaron as he wrapped his arm around Eric. </p><p>They took their seats in the furthest row in the back, luckily they had saved room for a bag of popcorn. Their fingers brushing against each other’s as they shared it. Aaron then proceeded to pretended to yawn just to put his arm around Eric. </p><p>Eric laughed quietly and whispered, “Oh my god did you really just do that? Seriously? It’s like the oldest trick in the book!” </p><p>“Did it work though?”</p><p>Eric hummed happily, “You bet.” He rested his head on Aaron’s arm. </p><p>This date was particularly memorable for Aaron because Eric was practically clinging to him like his life depended on it as the movie was so scary— which Aaron didn’t mind in the slightest. <br/>********************************************<br/>The next date that came to mind was a week long trip he and Eric took. Eric’s parents had invited Aaron and Eric to join them on their trip to California. Luckily, it was during the summer right after Aaron graduated from law school and they had just gotten back from another trip to Africa for the NGO. Eric was granted time off from the hospital, and before he knew it, the were on a plane to California. </p><p>Eric’s parents had rented a cabin in Eureka, California, which Aaron and Eric found to be extremely romantic. Meeting Eric’s mom and dad had been very daunting to Aaron at first, for his relationship with his own parents had been somewhat toxic. He wanted to prove to Eric’s family that he loved him with all his heart. Luckily, Eric’s parents, Mark and Jenny, were basically the kindest people he had ever met. It helped that they were incredibly similar to Eric. He could see Eric got his gorgeous copper hair and soft brown eyes from his mom, but he definitely had his father’s build. It was nice being a part of a family again. </p><p>For the majority of the trip Eric and Aaron had lots of alone time. One day they decided to hike together in the nearby National Forest. It was just him, Eric, and nature; it couldn’t get any better than that. </p><p>When they reached their destination, they stopped to admire the view, but Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover. Aaron moved over to wrap his arms around Eric and hold him. Both of them had their eyes closed listening to the waves crashing on the beach for what seemed like hours. With a soft kiss to Eric’s temple, Aaron unwrapped his arms and took his hand. Together they started back down the trail. </p><p>The next day, Eric suggested they go to the beach. At first, Aaron thought the water of the Pacific Ocean would be far too cold to enjoy, but when he saw Eric strip down to his swimsuit and dive into the waves, he couldn’t resist. Just as Eric emerged from under the water, Aaron dove in and brought him down with him. </p><p>When they came up for air, Aaron pulled Eric into an embrace and kissed him deeply. He then carried Eric bridal style onto the beach and laid him down. He moved in to kiss Eric who kissed back passionately and slowly. Eric’s hand wandered to Aaron’s crotch and he began to rub. The older of the two reacted with a groan and moved his hand from Eric’s hip to his ass, drawing a slight moan from Eric’s mouth. Aaron moved to be on top of Eric, hunching over him, who also moved but from his side onto his back, both still kissing. The kissing became more desperate and rough as Eric slipped his tongue into Aaron’s mouth. “God...”, Aaron mumbled as he separated their lips, quickly dipping his head down to Eric’s neck and began to suck and nip at his favourite spot. Eric placed his hand on the back of his lovers head, gripping the soft brown curled hair that he loved so much, as Aaron worked his mouth on Eric’s neck</p><p>Aaron couldn’t even begin to describe the feelings that being with Eric made him feel. The feeling was more intense and intoxicating than anything he had experience with any other man or boyfriend he had been with in the past – to which there had only been two brief ones. The feeling was as intense as the first time they had gone on their first date, their first kiss, the first time he told Eric he loved him and Eric told him, and the first time they had made love. He was proud to love a man like Eric. </p><p>Before the two could get too lost in the moment, Aaron pulled away and laid next to his boyfriend, resting his head on Eric’s chest. Eric kisses the top of his curly head and ran his fingers through his wet hair. Both of them smiling ear to ear as they sat in silence watching the sun set over the water. <br/>********************************************</p><p>Thinking about those times made Aaron fall in love with Eric all over again, the way he did every morning. Out of nowhere, Eric’s alarm went off. </p><p>With a groan, Eric scrunched his eyes and reached over to silence the alarm. After taking a moment to wake up. He rolled over to face Aaron, sleep still in his eyes. </p><p>“G’morning. How long have you been up?” </p><p>“Not too long. Long enough to watch you sleep.”</p><p>Eric smirked, “Babe that’s creepy.” </p><p>Aaron smiled, letting Eric get up to start his day. They made their way to Aaron’s kitchen where Eric grabbed the breakfast he prepped the night before. </p><p>“Alright. I have to go.” He cupped Aaron’s face and kissed him deeply on the lips, “Love you.” </p><p>Aaron gave him one last peck on the forehead. “Love you too. Now go save some lives!” He shouted as Eric headed out the door laughing. He couldn’t wait to make more memories with Eric. He had finally found his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Move in with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron asks Eric to move in with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On what seemed like their millionth date, the two were sitting in Aaron’s living room, enjoying their takeaway pizza and one of Eric’s favourite movies. Aaron was sitting on the edge of the couch, Eric’s head in his lap and his hands stroking his copper hair. Once the screen faded to black and the credits began to roll Eric sat up and placed his head on Aaron’s shoulder, taking his hand in his. </p><p>“What a classic,” murmured Eric, lifting his head to look at Aaron. When Aaron didn’t reply, Eric sat up further and turned to him. “I mean it might not be as iconic as ‘Titanic’ but—“ </p><p>“Will you move in with me?” Aaron interrupted, letting the words slip out. The brunette immediately regretted being such an idiot and saying it without even thinking about it first, he was going to work up to it, start talking about the future first and at least hint to his lover at what he was getting at. But no, he had to just have word vomit that very second. Not to mention Eric was staring at him with his big, brown eyes like he’d just been hit full on in the face.</p><p>“I... shit it wasn’t supposed to come out like that.” Aaron said quickly, taking a hold of the other man’s hand. “Sorry Eric, I’m so stupid... I was going to wait until later and... I...”</p><p>Then out of the blue Eric was laughing, hand over his mouth in that cute way he always laughed with eyes crinkling at the sides. Aaron couldn’t help but slowly smile, Eric’s laughter had always been contagious.</p><p>“Aaron,” Eric said with a stifled laugh, “You’re too sweet, you know that?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Aaron repeated with a sheepish grin. “I just… guess I couldn’t keep it in.”</p><p>Eric chuckled softly, shifting closer to the taller man if possible, before leaning forward to peck him gently on the nose. “Guess you couldn’t, huh?” the red head beamed. “And the answer’s yes, by the way. Absolutely. I love you so much.”</p><p>Aaron was about to respond with another apology before Eric had beat him to it. And before the younger man could move another inch, Aaron was enveloping him in a big hug and planting sloppy kisses all over his face. Eric laughed loudly, he had a funny feeling Aaron was happy with his answer. </p><p>Aaron places a hand on his cheeks, “I love you too. More than anything.” </p><p>The next week involved Aaron and Eric’s parents and grandmother helping him move in. They had taken a few boxes of Eric’s things including his clothes, movies, and lots of pictures. When Eric headed out to retrieve the last box, Aaron turned to talk to his parents.</p><p>“Thank you so much for helping out. It just makes today even more special.” </p><p>At that, Eric’s parents beamed, “You make Eric so happy, and you’re our family now. We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” </p><p>Aaron moved in to hug them. They felt more like family than his own parents did. </p><p>“Oh I almost forgot,” said Mark as he pulled away. At the same time Eric came back into the apartment with the last box.</p><p>“Phew! Feels good to move that last box in!” He stated, giving Aaron a peck on the cheek and wrapping his arm around his back. “Aw did I miss a nice moment?” </p><p>Jenny smiled, “We just wanted to get you a housewarming gift,” she said as Mark and Eric’s grandmother Miriam came in with two boxes. Mark handed Aaron a smaller square box, while Miriam gave a larger, rectangular box to Eric, putting her hand on his cheek as he took it. They started opening their respective boxes at the same time. </p><p>Aaron revealed a very sleek looking camera, “Wow! This is great! Thank you so much!” He went in for another hug, grateful for the generous gift.</p><p>“No problem, son. We wanted you and Eric to be able to look back on all the wonderful things you do together. It can take really nice pictures!” Exclaimed Mark. </p><p>“We thought you two could use some more pictures in the space,” Jenny said sarcastically with a laugh. </p><p>“Well I can’t wait to try it out. We should get a picture of today.” He said watching Eric open the gift. </p><p>Eric took the top of of the box and put his hand over his mouth once he saw what was inside. Carefully, he pulled out a vintage looking menorah. </p><p>“Grandma, is this the menorah from your old house?” Eric asked.</p><p>“It was. Since I moved in with your parents, we’ve only had to use theirs, and now that you have a family of your own, I thought it was time for you to have it. If you don’t mind of course, Aaron?” Miriam said. </p><p>“Of course not. It’s really beautiful.” Aaron said, embracing Eric from behind. “I would love to be a part of your family traditions, if you don’t mind.” </p><p>“You don’t even have to ask, love.” Replied Jenny. </p><p>After unpacking and decorating the shared space with Eric’s things, Aaron finally felt like he could call the place home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eric helps Aaron though a difficult memory of his mother.</p><p>TW: homophobia and abuse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric carefully unlocked the door to their apartment. It was 1:00 in the morning, and he had just drove home from work. As he closed the door, he leaned against it and sighed. Today had been rough. His favorite patient, a young girl named Kelly, found out her cancer had come back. He also found himself on the receiving end of some homophobic abuse from an old man he was taking blood from. </p><p>Walking carefully to the kitchen, as to not wake Aaron, he made his way to the fridge. He went to grab a beer and found two boxes of Chinese takeout from his favorite restaurant with a note on top. He grabbed the beer and the boxes and set them on the table. He smiled as he picked up the note and read it:</p><p>“Eric, I know work can be super stressful, and I also know you have been craving Chinese for like a week. I can’t wait to talk to you about your day. Thanks for not waking me up, you’re the best! I hope you enjoy. Love you bunches. -Aaron.” </p><p>Eric loved how Aaron could turn a bad day into a good one with a simple gesture. Though he didn’t like eating alone, the food was amazing. He finished his beer and set the dishes in the sink. </p><p>He had already showered at work, so all he had to do was carefully and quietly put on his pajamas. He tiptoed into their room and used his flashlight to guide him around. He saw Aaron stretched out on his side of the bed, his arm reaching towards Eric’s side. </p><p>He stripped down to his boxers and changed into a soft, loose T-shirt; it was probably one of Aaron’s. He brushed his teeth and set his alarm for the next day, setting it on the bedside table. He gently lifted up the comforter and slipped under, wrapping Aaron’s outstretched arm over his side. He loved the warmth on his back as Aaron pulled him close to his chest. He could feel Aaron’s breath on his neck as he drifted off to sleep, wrapped in his lovers arms.<br/>
********************************************</p><p>“That’s why he left. It’s your fault.”<br/>
           <br/>
Aaron hears his mother’s words, over and over. Lines of phantom pain strike across his skin as she cut and beat him, and he flinches from a hand that can’t reach him anymore. There’s alcohol in the air, on her breath, apples and blood on his tongue. She slumps back, then jerks forward with unexpected strength, grabbing at his hair and slamming his head into what ever she could. He groaned and sobbed, feeling warm blood rushing down his head and face and the sharp edges of handcuffs cutting into his thin wrists as he was bound to the sink pipe in the bathroom. He was only 15 but he though his life was over. He tried to squirm away but her drunken grip was too strong as she brought the knife across his bruised torso.<br/>
           <br/>
</p><p>“You’re going to hell, you know?” She screamed between kicks and punches, “your going to hell and he is going to leave you! You think this is going to last? Soon enough he is going to see how useless and dirty you are, you monster! You’re worthless. No one could ever want you! Least of all me!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Aaron’s mother pulled his hair and twisted his wrist through the cuffs. He screamed and sobbed in agony, feeling empty and lost. With one final, swift movement, her fist flew forward into his face. Aaron shot upright, clutching the comforter to his chest. There was a sob stuck in his throat behind gasps for air. Tears slipped silently down his face as he struggled to breathe. He let out a whimper.<br/>
           <br/>
Eric stirred and rolled over to face him. “Aaron?” His voice sounds like it’s traveling through water. All sound is muffled by Aaron’s heartbeat, pounding right beneath his ears. “Baby?”<br/>
           <br/>
“I’m... I’m fine,” Aaron tried, but his voice broke under just those two words. He continued to gasp for air.<br/>
           <br/>
Eric sat up, taking in Aaron’s trembling arms, his sweat-soaked hair. He frowned, but he didn’t reach out, for which Aaron was distantly grateful.<br/>
           <br/>
Aaron was experiencing everything as if far away—the blanket trapped in his grip, the cool sheets against his legs, the lamp clicking on—everything but his own too-strong pulse.<br/>
           <br/>
Eric was talking to him again, but Aaron could not hear what he had said. He just focused on the gentle sound and tried to pull himself closer to it. Gradually, his heartbeat slowed to its normal pace and breaths became easier.<br/>
           <br/>
Words began to emerge as the roar dulls, and Aaron realized that Eric’s rambling about a memory from his childhood. It’s something simple about the menorah candles getting too close to the curtains. Nothing serious. Nothing dangerous.<br/>
           <br/>
Aaron slowly relaxed and Eric smiled, continuing the story until Aaron let out a deep, shaky breath.<br/>
           <br/>
“Nightmare?” Eric stretched a hand out, stopping halfway between their bodies, letting Aaron decide.<br/>
           <br/>
Aaron sniffed, ”Yeah.” Aaron reached out, twirled their fingers together, and squeezed.<br/>
           <br/>
Eric’s arms wrapped around him, and Aaron dropped his forehead onto Eric’s shoulder.<br/>
           <br/>
His mother’s voice started up in his head again, scorning him as he returns the hug. He tried to push her back, holding Eric closer. Even still, he began shaking again. Eric tried to lean back, but Aaron stayed pressed against him.<br/>
           <br/>
“What’s wrong, babe? What do you want me to do?”<br/>
           <br/>
Aaron tried to figure out what he wanted, and could only come up with one answer.<br/>
           <br/>
“Do you want me to leave?”<br/>
           <br/>
Aaron shook his head. “Stay. Please. I want you here.”<br/>
           <br/>
“You want a man? Really? Guess you are just a—”<br/>
           <br/>
Aaron leaned up and kissed Eric—partly to block out the shrill comments in his mind, partly to reassure himself that he’s here in this moment, untouchable by his past. He leaned back, taking in Eric’s silhouette against the dim lamp light, putting a strong hand on his cheek.<br/>
           <br/>
“I just want you.” He pulled their foreheads together, reveling in the fact he didn’t have to face his fears alone. </p><p>Eric kisses his forehead, and looked at the clock: 2:13, “Let’s try and go back to bed, yeah?” </p><p>Aaron nodded his head in agreement. Eric leaned back on the pillows and pulled Aaron down to his chest, rubbing small circles on his shoulder blade and giving him small kisses on his curly head. His even breathing told Eric he was already asleep, and having Aaron so close in his arms made it easy for him to doze off as well. Both of them dreaming of good times spent with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eric suffers a huge loss when his parents are admitted to his hospital after a car crash.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**mentions of injuries </p><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric doubled over in laughter, cracking up at the joke Emily, another nurse in the hospital had made. He looked at his watch, realizing he was off in a half hour. He couldn’t wait to go home to Aaron, and he hoped this last half hour would go by without any serious problems. When he saw the trauma surgeons run to the ambulance bay, he knew that would not be the case. </p><p>“Prep trauma rooms one and two now! We got two car crash victims- a man and a woman!” Shouted the head trauma surgeon. Eric and Emily went to each trauma room, readying them for the incoming patients. </p><p>Eric had the room ready by the time one of the patients was rolled in, one of the other surgeons was already doing compressions on her. “Do we know their names?” Eric overheard one surgeon ask.</p><p>“No, but the EMTs overhead the police say it was probably a drunk driver.” </p><p>“Raleigh, I need you to take over!” The doctor performing compressions on the patient yelled.</p><p>Without hesitation, he sprang into action so that the doctor could work on the patient.</p><p>‘There is so much blood’ Eric thought as he was working. ‘These poor people.’</p><p>About a minute in, Emily came into the room. “They-they have the names of the p-patients.” </p><p>“You okay there, Williams?” One of the doctor’s asked, noticing her stuttering.</p><p>“Their... um... Their names are J-Jenny and Mark Raleigh.” </p><p>Eric’s heart sank. His vision became blurry, but he continued to administer compressions, as a whimper escaped. </p><p>“Raleigh, you need to go.” He couldn’t stop. </p><p>“Eric, we got this. You need to go.” </p><p>One of the other doctors put their hands over his so that they could take over. That was when he finally snapped out of it. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Emily helped to escort him out to a conference room, where he fell to his knees and let out a choked sob. He needed Aaron.<br/>
********************************************<br/>
Aaron looked at the clock on the oven: 7:04. It won’t be long before Eric gets back from work. He was stirring the pot of his famous tomato soup. It was a cold, snowy night so Aaron thought it would be the prefect dinner, not to mention it was one of Eric’s favorites. </p><p>He gave his recipe a small taste and decided it was perfect. He left it on to simmer and got out the fixings for grilled cheese. </p><p>While he was waiting for Eric, he got some papers from his work out to study. After getting lost in his work, he looked at the clock on the oven again: 7:30. Where was Eric? He grabbed his phone to see if Eric had texted him when the phone rang, and he didn’t recognize the number. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hi, is this Aaron? Aaron Thomas?” A woman’s voice asked. </p><p>“It is. Who is this?” </p><p>“My name is Emily, and I am calling from the George Washington University Hospital. I ju-“</p><p>“Is Eric okay? Is he there?” Aaron started to panic. That was the hospital Eric worked for, so why couldn’t he answer the phone? </p><p>“Eric’s parents were admitted to the hospital tonight. There was a car crash... it-it doesn’t look good.” </p><p>Aaron almost dropped the phone. “I-Is he okay?” He asked shakily.</p><p>“He is in shock. He was one of the first nurses to work on his parents before we knew who they were. We got him out of the trauma room, but... he’s scared. He needs you.” </p><p>“I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?” He turned off the stove and the lights and grabbed his keys and jacket. “Thank you.” He said as he practically ran out the door.<br/>
********************************************</p><p>“Hi, I’m Aaron Thomas, I got a call from Emily about nurse Eric Raleigh. Do you know where he is?” Aaron gasped, out of breath from running and worry.</p><p>“I’m Emily.” She replied with a sad smile. Aaron and Emily began walking down the hall. “We took Eric to one of the conference rooms to give him some privacy.” She said as she opened the door. </p><p>Eric was in the back of the conference room pacing with his hand on his mouth. His shoulders shaking as he was sobbing into his hands. </p><p>Aaron immediately made his way to Eric, ready to hold him and comfort him, “Oh honey. I’m here.” He took a sobbing Eric to his arms. “I’ve got you, love.”</p><p>“Aaron... It-it was so bad,” he gasped, “There was s-so much blood, and I-I       c-couldn’t help them.” That was when Aaron noticed the blood on Eric’s scrubs. </p><p>“Shhhh,” Aaron cooed. “We’ll get through this okay? No matter what happens, we’ll be okay, and I’ll support you through it.” He was running his hands up and down Eric’s arms and kissing the crown of his head softly as Eric shook with gasps and cries. </p><p>After half an hour of Aaron holding Eric as he started to calm down, probably out of exhaustion, a surgeon came in with an update. The couple stood up, Aaron still holding on to Eric. He had blood on his scrubs as well, too much blood. </p><p>“Eric,” a beat, “we did everything we could...” Eric let out a choked sob into Aaron’s shoulder, “but your mother sustained a lot of head trauma. That combined with the blood loss... we couldn’t save her. I’m so sorry for your loss.” Tears ran down both of their faces. “They are operating on your dad now in O.R. Two. I will update you as soon as I have news.” </p><p>Aaron gave the doctor a nod and turned to Emily, “Are there showers or a locker room nearby?” </p><p>“Yeah it’s just right down the hall. I’ll show you.” </p><p>They left the conference room, Eric still hanging on to Aaron for dear life, releasing small whimpers as they made their way to the showers. </p><p>“Here you go,” Emily handed them two towels, “I have some patients I need to check on, but if you need anything don’t hesitate, okay?” </p><p>“Thank you,” Aaron replied quietly. He sat Eric down on the bench and made sure the door to the showers was locked. He stopped for a moment to wipe the tears away from his smooth cheeks, as he continued to sniffle. He looked deep into Eric’s warm brown eyes, “I love you, and nothing is going to change that, okay?” </p><p>Eric let out a shaky breath, “I always had a hunch,” he smiled sadly, “I love you too, so much.”</p><p>“Hmm, let’s get you cleaned up.” </p><p>He helped Eric get undressed and started the water. Then, he too got undressed and led his lover to the shower. Aaron carefully washed the blood that littered Eric’s face and body, trying to relax and comfort him as much as possible, but that still couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. Aaron grabbed the towel and Eric’s clothes that he wore that morning, and helped him get dressed.</p><p>The two made their way back to the conference room and held each other, waiting for news. Eric’s eyes were staring off into space, distancing himself from reality. At last, the same doctor came back into the room. His expression did not give either of them hope. </p><p>“Eric... he didn’t make it.” Eric felt numb. He collapsed in Aaron’s lap and buried his face in Aaron’s shoulder, heaving out a sob. The doctor put his hand on Eric’s shoulder, “we did everything we could, but his body just shut down. I am so sorry.” With a sad nod to Aaron, he left. How was he going to tell Miriam? </p><p>It was going to be a long night, but at least they still had each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hanukkah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Eric celebrate Hanukkah.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year after the accident, Aaron and Eric we tidying up their apartment for the last night of Hanukkah. This year, Miriam decided to join the couple for the holiday. </p><p>Eric set the menorah he got from his family as a housewarming gift on the table in front of the window and gave it a melancholy smile. When he looked at it he would remember what he had lost almost a year ago, but it would also always serve as a reminder of his relationship with Aaron. </p><p>Eric was brought back to reality when the timer went off on his phone. He moved into the kitchen to take his lasagna out of the oven. He had used his grandmother’s recipe, and he hoped it wouldn’t disappoint. </p><p>“Ow, ow, OW!” He yelped, taking out the pan. </p><p>“Are you okay, dear?” Aaron asked from the bedroom.</p><p>“Aw, babe, you just called me ‘dear’ like we’re a cute, little elderly couple!” Eric replied with a laugh. </p><p>Aaron emerged from the bedroom and shuffled into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Eric as he inspected his lasagna. “You should get better oven mitts,” Aaron pointed out. </p><p>“Probably. I just haven’t found the time. How does it look?” </p><p>“It looks fantastic and smells even better.” He kissed Eric’s temple. </p><p>Eric turned in Aaron’s arms to face him, and Aaron hoisted him onto the counter, positioning himself between Eric’s legs. Their hands on each other’s cheeks and hair. Eric moaned into Aaron’s mouth as he deepened the kiss. Each of them taking time to explore the other’s mouth. Aaron then moved from Eric’s mouth, kissing down his jawline to his neck. Eric had one slender hand wrapped in Aaron’s fluffy hair, while the other stroked his neck. While Aaron left small, sweet kisses to Eric’s neck, his hand meandered it’s way to Eric’s thigh as he sat on the counter. Before they could get any further, there was a knock on the door. </p><p>“That must be grandma,” smiled Aaron, as he gave Eric a small slap on ass.</p><p>Eric chuckled, as he went to open the door for his grandmother. As soon as he opened the door, Miriam did not hesitate in pulling him into a big hug. “Oh! My sweet Eric! How are you?” She asked. </p><p>“I’m doing alright, grandma. How are you?”</p><p>“Better now that I’m with you,” She rested a wrinkled hand on his face, “Did you make my lasagna? It smells amazing!” </p><p>“That’s what I said!” Aaron said, as he stepped out of the kitchen to greet Miriam.</p><p>“Oh! Aaron! How are you, baby?” She hugged Aaron with the same love and excitement as Eric. </p><p>“I’m doing just fine, Miriam. Eric and I are so happy to have you with us.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m happy to be here too. Now let’s get to that lasagna!” <br/>********************************************</p><p>As the evening winded down, Eric saw that the sun was down, meaning they could light the candles on the menorah. They decided Miriam should light the candles, for this night was very important to her. </p><p>As she lit the first candle, Aaron and Eric were holding each other close, side by side. Though Aaron wasn’t originally Jewish, he felt a deep connection with Eric’s faith. The lighting of the menorah always reminded him of how much he loved Eric. He was his whole world, and he couldn’t imagine life without him. Miriam and Eric recited the Hanukkah blessing after the first candle was lit. As she was lighting the others once the blessing was over, Aaron pulled Eric closer and kissed his fiery hair. </p><p>“I wish they were here.” Eric admitted softly. </p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>“I love you,” Eric whispered when the final candle was lit. </p><p>Aaron hummed, “I love so much.”</p><p>Aaron turned his head to look down at Eric at his side. They both leaned in for their Hanukkah kiss. After half an hour, the candles were put out. <br/>********************************************</p><p>The night passed, and they had been sitting in the living room engaging in conversation.</p><p>“Do any of you want anything to drink? We’ve got tea, orange juice, beer, water—obviously…”<br/>           <br/>“I’ll have some water, please,” Miriam replied. <br/>           <br/>Eric poured a glass of water and made  himself a glass of tea, and mad his way to the living room. </p><p>Aaron just stared at the drink, a smile rising to his face, “That is so light. How much sugar’s in it?”<br/>           <br/>Eric holds his cup protectively to his chest. “I’m Southern, okay? Don’t judge.”</p><p>“Barely,” his grandmother joked beside them. </p><p>“Oh shoot! We forgot to do gifts!” Eric exclaimed after the laughter had passed. </p><p>Though it’s not a tradition in Hanukkah to give gifts, Eric and Aaron thought it would be nice to give each other a gift. </p><p>“Ooh! Yes! I am so excited for this year!” Aaron said. </p><p>They both rushed to get their gifts. Miriam was chuckling at their rushing about, remembering when she was young and in love. </p><p>Aaron came back in with a neatly wrapped box, and Eric sat down on the sofa with a small envelope in his hands. </p><p>“Alright, you first this year,” said Aaron, handing Eric the box. He had the cutest smile on his face. </p><p>Eric carefully unwrapped the box, and when he took the lid off, he looked at Aaron with the biggest smile. </p><p>“Well, what is it?” Asked Miriam.</p><p>Aaron was so excited, he had to speak up, “It’s a photo album for the pictures we took with the camera from your parents. I also took the camera and got some of the photos developed. We can finally have a place to keep them.” </p><p>“Oh, Aaron... I love it so much!” His beautiful, brown eyes were watering as he embraced Aaron, “I can’t wait to put it together with you,” he said into his shoulder. </p><p>Reluctantly, they let go of each other, “Okay, now you,” said Eric, wiping his eyes. </p><p>Aaron tore into the envelope revealing two slips of paper. Eric looked at him with anticipation as he read the papers. </p><p>“You didn’t,” Aaron said in surprise, the corners of his lips rising. </p><p>“Yes I did, my love! We are going to Paris!” </p><p>Aaron jumped off of the sofa on to his feet and pulled Eric into a back breaking hug. </p><p>“Oh my god, Eric! This is fantastic!”</p><p>“I know! It was so hard keeping it from you!” </p><p>The happy couple exchanged ‘I love you’s’ and spent the rest of the evening putting the existing pictures in the album, talking about all of the new pictures to come—especially the ones they would take in France.</p><p>“I think I might turn in for the night,” said Miriam with a yawn. “Aaron, do you mind helping me with some of my things?” </p><p>“Of course.” He left Eric’s side with a small kiss, and stood up to help Miriam in their bedroom. </p><p>When Aaron came into the room, Miriam shut the door behind him. Before he could say something, she pulled out a box and took his hand, “I knew from the day I met you, that you would bring happiness and love to Eric. Everything I have seen from then on has proved me right. You love him so much, and I wanted to give you this.” She handed him the small box. </p><p>When he opened it, his heart leapt out of his chest, and he let out a gasp. With shaky hands, he pulled out simple, golden ring. </p><p>“It was my late husband’s. He was great man, and I loved him very much. I see the way you look at him with so much love. If or when the time comes, I want you to have his ring.” </p><p>“Miriam... I-I don’t know what to say...” a tear slowly fell on to his cheek, “It’s perfect. Thank you.” </p><p>She chuckles and pulled him into a warm, tight hug, “You are so welcome, sweetheart. Thank you for making him so happy.” </p><p>Aaron sniffed, “Okay, wow,” he wiped the tears away, “phew...” he sucked in a shaky breath, “This is turning out to be the best day of my life!” </p><p>“Oh, Aaron,” she embraced him once more, “I love you, honey.” </p><p>“Love you too.” </p><p>Aaron smiled at Miriam as he pulled away and hid the ring box in his nightstand drawer, hoping Eric wouldn’t find it until the time was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Eric enjoy their trip to Paris.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mid-morning sunlight streaming through sheer, white curtains bathed the quaint hotel room in a warm glow. Eric chuckled as Aaron unceremoniously dropped his bag on top of the bed and bee-lined for the curtains. Setting his own bag down next to Aaron’s, Eric watched the other man push the window coverings aside to reveal a French window that led onto a small balcony.</p><p>“Jesus...Eric…” Aaron’s voice was full of awe as he looked out at the picturesque view of the Eiffel Tower, centered perfectly with their room. He was already pulling open the doors and stepping out on the balcony by the time Eric joined him.</p><p>Eric had spent months planning this vacation, emailing back and forth with the Hotel La Comtesse to ensure they would get a room with the perfect view, arranging for tours of the city and romantic dinners.</p><p>Slipping his hand into Aaron’s, Eric urged the man to face him, leaning up to capture his lips in a soft kiss. His smile stretched ear to ear as he pulled back. “Glad you like it, babe.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you did this,” Aaron shook his head, still dumbfounded by the whole thing. “This is… You are incredible. I love you.”</p><p>“I always had a hunch,” Eric teased with a grin, leaning up to kiss Aaron again.</p><p>“What’s first on our itinerary?” Aaron asked as he wrapped his arms around Eric’s slender waist, holding him close. He knew Eric well enough to know the man would likely have everything scheduled down to the minute, and he loved that. It meant he didn’t have to worry about anything except showing up and enjoying himself, and Aaron intended to enjoy every second of this trip.</p><p>“We have free time until this evening. We have dinner reservations aboard the Bateau Le Calife.”</p><p>“Oh?” A smirk flitted across Aaron’s face. “Well, in that case, I know exactly what I want to do.” He pulled Eric back into the room, closing the window and pulling the curtains across for privacy before he turned towards the ginger and drew him into a sensual kiss.</p><p>Eric hummed softly in appreciation, experience telling him exactly what Aaron had in mind. His fingers were already trailing down Aaron’s sides, gathering the hem of his t-shirt before dragging it slowly up his torso.</p><p>“Did you remember to pack provisions?” Aaron knew it was a stupid question, even before Eric pulled back with a dubious ‘who do you think you’re talking to’ expression.</p><p>Moving towards the bags, Eric gently set Aaron’s out of the way before fishing out a toiletry bag from his own. He pulled out a small black bottle and a box of condoms, setting them on the nightstand before setting his things next to Aaron’s. Before he could turn back around to face his lover, he felt the man at his back, lips pressed softly against his neck. Aaron’s hands gripped his waist, holding him firmly as he pressed in against him. Eric could feel Aaron’s erection, and it made his insides quiver with desire.</p><p>“How did I ever get so lucky to have you?” Aaron murmured as he slipped Eric’s shirt off over his head and held him from behind, one hand moving across Eric’s chest and down his torso.</p><p>“Could have had me sooner if you hadn’t been so deep in denial,” Eric teased, drawing in a shuddering breath when Aaron’s hand moved over the front of his jeans and offered a gentle squeeze.<br/>Teeth scraped his earlobe. </p><p>“I wasn’t in denial; I was…” Aaron paused, trying to think of a way to rephrase what Eric had said, but knowing the redhead was right. “Yeah, okay... I was in denial...a bit. But it was only because I didn’t think you’d ever feel the same. And, also, who are you to accuse me of denial, Mr. Raleigh?”</p><p>Eric turned towards Aaron, cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. “You’re an idiot.”</p><p>Aaron huffed a laugh, knowing it was said with adoration, and resumed kissing his boyfriend, completely addicted to Eric’s mouth.</p><p>Somewhere between getting lost in the feel of Eric’s tongue sliding against his own and falling together on the bed, shoes, socks, jeans, and underwear had all been shed. Aaron groaned at the full body skin-on-skin contact, drawing Eric’s leg up against his thigh .</p><p>Eric trailed kisses along Aaron’s shoulder, his hands skimming down his lover’s back and over the curve of his ass. Knowing they had time to simply enjoy each other’s body, their movements were unhurried. Languid kisses exchanged, lingering touches, a gentle re-acquaintance with every freckle, every scar, every perfect imperfection.</p><p>When Eric began to slowly kiss his way down Eric’s body, the redhead tingled with anticipation. Aaron had never considered himself all that great when it came to sucking cock, but Eric certainly begged to differ. Before he was out of reach, Aaron’s hand stretched for the bottle on the nightstand.</p><p>Letting his legs fall open, Eric watched his lover kiss along each inner thigh. He could hear the lube lid click open as Aaron’s tongue traced a vein in his shaft. A teasing flick against the frenulum just under the head of his cock made Eric jolt as pleasure shot through him. His hands moved to Aaron’s hair, gently pulling at the soft curls. A slick finger began to tease him as Aaron’s mouth engulfed him, drawing a soft moan from the ginger.</p><p>Aaron was unhurried in his quest, enjoying every sound that fell from Eric’s lip, the way his legs trembled whenever Aaron found a particularly good spot with his fingers or tongue; simply delighting in spending time doing something for Eric. When Eric began to restlessly run his fingers through Aaron’s hair and softly thrust into his mouth, Aaron smiled and pulled away. He reached for a condom, replacing the bottle of lube on the nightstand, and held Eric’s gaze as he rolled the condom over his cock.</p><p>Placing Eric’s ankles on his shoulders, Aaron leveraged him at just the right angle to easily slip inside. Eric’s eyes closed and rolled back slightly in his head, and he moaned Aaron’s name. Aaron rubbed his cheek against Eric’s ankle, then once he was fully seated in the other man, gently placed Eric’s feet back on the bed. He leaned down, kissing Eric deeply, and began to slowly thrust in and out of his lover.</p><p>It was the kind of life-altering sex one typically only ever saw in the movies, or in a cheesy romance novel: skin slick with sweat, hands exploring every inch, lips crashing into each other. In the end, it was Eric who started to come undone first, begging Aaron to make him cum. Aaron was only happy to oblige him, and the sight, sound, and feel of Eric hitting his peak sent Aaron right over the edge along with him.</p><p>It might have been the best orgasm of Aaron’s life; certainly, in that instant, he couldn’t think of any other moments that even came close to touching this experience. The fact that it was with Eric, the love of his life, only made it that much better. As his body shook from aftershocks of ecstasy, Aaron felt himself being pulled down and wrapped into Eric’s strong arms. He slid his own arms under Eric, holding him tightly in return as he rested his head against the man’s shoulder.</p><p>Neither spoke, neither needed to. Eric felt like his whole body was buzzing with electricity, sensitive to touch from the inside, out. Every exhalation of Aaron’s breath against his neck sent a tingle down his spine. He could feel Aaron’s heart beating, the quick rhythm gradually slowing to an even pace. Aaron’s body grew heavier against his own and he could tell the man was falling asleep. Eric kissed his shoulder, gently rolling them both so they were on their sides. Aaron opened his eyes, giving a soft, lazy smile as Eric gently pulled the condom off of him and discarded it in the wastebasket next to the nightstand.</p><p>As Eric settled back in, their legs tangled together, heads resting on the same pillow. “I love you,” the redhead murmured softly.</p><p>Aaron’s lips found his in a tender kiss before echoing, “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. End of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Eric at the start of the apocalypse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want you all to know that what a lot of what I post is original content, but I also pulled from many other works that I LOVED in order to make a cohesive, perfect story for me personally. If you want the details on specific works or if you wrote the works, let me know. Also, this is not canon, but it resolves itself without messing with the storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5:28 in the evening on a Saturday when Aaron’s world changed forever, it was coming up in seven years since he had first met Eric and five since the two were in a relationship. He and Eric were both 28 now and were incredibly happy. Of course everything had to change. </p><p>He didn’t have work over the weekend, but Eric did, so he got ready to make dinner for him and his partner. Before he began, he turned on the television to watch reruns of his and Eric’s favorite show. A few minutes into it, however, the emergency broadcast sounded. </p><p>“Jesus Christ...” Aaron muttered to himself as he watched. </p><p>A reporter was standing on the street in D.C. with two armed guards by his side, “I am here to relay the message that there have been reports of an illness spreading very quickly and violently. The CDC has been contacted, and the armed forces have been dispatched. We are able to report that, so far, the disease has been contained within one location. We urge you to please stay where you are. People have died. This is an emergency. People are advised to stay away from hospitals where the disease could crop up. I am standing outside the George Washington University hospital where the outbreak seems to have originated, stay awa-“ Before he could continue, the reporter fell out of shot, and the picture went dark. Aaron couldn’t breathe as he heard gunshots and growling from the television.</p><p>As he was trying to find his breath, he started scrambling for his phone. As quickly as he could, he tried to call Eric. The more the line rang, the more he began to panic. His knees felt like jello, and his chest kept tightening every second. </p><p>“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” he begged, “Please, Eric, please pick up.” </p><p>The lined clicked, “Aaron?”</p><p>“Oh thank God,” he almost cried with relief, “Eric, I just saw the emergency broadcast and the hospital, are you okay?” </p><p>“I’m fine. I made it out in time, and I’m driving home now, but Aaron,” he could hear Eric sniff from the other end, “it’s bad. I don’t know what it is, but there were people d-dead in the halls, and the guards they were just sh-shooting people. I could hear all the gunfire and the screaming.” </p><p>“Jesus,” Aaron could tell he was crying, and he himself was trembling.</p><p>“I hid with Emily. Luckily we were on the first floor and could get out. I-I’m almost home, but it’s chaos near the city. We almost didn’t make it out.”</p><p>“Just be safe, okay? We will figure this out.” He didn’t know if he was reassuring himself or Eric at that point, “I love you.” </p><p>“Okay... I love you too.” </p><p>Aaron hung up and sat down in the sofa for what felt like hours waiting for Eric. <br/>********************************************</p><p>“Proceed with caution. Watch for downed power lines. If you have found shelter outside the city, stay where you are and await further instruction.” The emergency broadcast continued to blare from the television all night. Neither of them could sleep. Eric described to Aaron what he had seen at the hospital— guards killing civilians, patients growling and scratching at the doors, fellow doctors with bite marks, ripped apart. They had stayed up most of the night and into the morning holding each other, deciding on what to do. Suddenly, the broadcast stopped. </p><p>In the ominous silence, Aaron spoke up, “I’m going to check out what’s going on outside, okay?” He kissed Eric’s forehead and looked into his eyes, “I need you to stay here. I have my bat. I’ll be alright. Just stay here.” </p><p>Before he could protest, Aaron jumped up and ran out the door, leaving it wide open. They had talked about packing their things and getting the hell out. The couple was too close to the city. Eric, without thinking about the open door, went into the bedroom to get out their backpacks. He had seen firsthand what happened in the hospital, sooner or later it would spread. </p><p>Trembling, he grabbed the backpacks so that they could start packing an emergency kit, in case things went bad fast. They didn’t have to leave yet, but they had to be prepared. He heard a noise from out in the hallway and stopped what he was doing. He decided it was just Aaron coming back up, so he left the bedroom. </p><p> It wasn’t Aaron. It all happened so fast; one moment he was picking up his and Aaron’s empty coffee mugs from the table, and the next he was being tackled to the ground, mugs smashing deafeningly on the hard floor.</p><p>A heavy man squirmed furiously on top of him, pinning Eric to the ground, no way of getting up. Eric couldn’t stop himself from panicking as the strange man above him snapped his jaws harshly at his own face as if trying to take a bite out of him. Eric held the man as far away from him as he could, one arm pushing hard against the other’s chest whilst his other hand dug into the guy’s gurgling throat. It wasn’t the man’s snapping jaws and thrashing arms that made Eric fear for his life, but the fact that the guy’s skin on his face was hanging off, his torso was bleeding uncontrollably, and his eyes... his dead, cold eyes bore into Eric as if desperate to sink his jaws into him. This is what he had seen at the hospital. Eric felt himself tremble in fright, “Aaron! A-Aaron, please! Aaron, help!” He couldn’t help but scream out to his loved one. </p><p>He shouted as the monster on top of him let out a terrifying wail and was suddenly knocked off of him by a bat to the head, falling to the floor with a soft thud. The next thing he knew he was being hauled into a sitting position, Aaron’s blood splattered face coming into view as he held onto Eric.</p><p>“Eric?” he repeated over and over, as the younger man seemed to be stuck in a trance. “Eric, sweetheart?” he said softly, moving his hands to cup his face. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Eric honey can you hear me?”</p><p>Eric swallowed the large lump in his throat and blinked up at Aaron. “What…” he croaked, before he looked down and realised his entire body and face was covered in dirt and blood. Eric broke down, and Aaron held him.  </p><p>They quickly began packing everything they thought needed on the road in their packs. Eric made sure to get the photo album, and Aaron discretely grabbed the ring from the drawer. The couple finished packing as soon as the sun came up and hopped in the car, which they had loaded with more supplies. The pair realized living there wasn’t safe anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>